Sweet Surprise
by Crazyanimelover1289
Summary: Summary is inside. GrayXNatsu, super fluffy. Don't like, don't read.


**Summary: Natsu is worried when his boyfriend doesn't come home. He starts worrying himself so much that it affects his sleep. Let's not forget good 'ol Juvia who wants to steal Gray from him. Never has Natsu felt so… weird and crushed. But never has he been so happy in his life.**

**Warning: slight mention of M!Preg (not a lot), NatsuXGray, Yaoi. Major fluff and all that cool chizz in those categories. Also, it's EXTREMELY fluffy so if you don't like it, basically don't read it.**

**Note: I came up with this while I was eating my dinner. The food wasn't good but there was Vanilla pudding for desert and I was reading a GrayXNatsu story while eating it so I made this based on it. XD Funny story when I think of it. I might also add more pairings.**

**Pairing(s): NatsuXGray.**

Natsu Dragneel wasn't one to worry about his boyfriend. He knew better than anyone how determined he can be to get back home to his lover. Natsu was sitting in the window sill all alone waiting for his boyfriend to return, to hold him in his arms, heck, just to hear his footsteps was all Natsu had wanted at the moment. But Natsu knew that was too cheesy, but sometimes being cheesy was nice, especially when your stripper boyfriend does even send a letter saying he was fine or that he'll be back soon.

Natsu starred out the window into the rainy city where the rain was pelting the roofs of the homes. He listened to the soft pitter patter of their home while thinking back to a few minutes ago. Lucy had come to his house to say hello and mostly to ask him for a bit of money since she was just one thousand jewels off from paying her rent. Since Natsu was too busy with other things (worrying about Gray) he agreed and handed them over. Now that he thought back on it he didn't really care. _That's my simple Natsu for you_. That's what Gray would have told him. Yes, Natsu and Gray have been going out for a month now. Well, according to the guild that is. But the truth is that they have been going out for four and a half years. Natsu was thinking about what Gray would possibly be doing to keep him from coming back home.

Gray had gone on a mission and Natsu wanted to come with him. Gray on the other hand didn't want him to come. He said it was 'too dangerous', but Natsu knew it wasn't true. But then of all people to go with him, Juvia accompanied – more like stalked – him on the mission. Natsu new she was still head-over-heels with _his_ Gray. As soon as she found out the two were going out she went berserk and nearly drowned Natsu in the river when he was all alone by pushing him in. Luckily Gray had forgotten to give Natsu something so he was passing by and saved him. Although Natsu was somewhat mad that Juvia hadn't been punished or that nobody even accused her of anything. Although Natsu had let that slide she still continued to get rid of him.

"Gray, where are you?" Natsu asked. His stomach felt queasy again. He ran to the bathroom and puked out his lunch for what seemed like the hundredth time today. As Natsu washed his hands his head went fuzzy and he nearly collapsed if it hadn't been for the cold water he had just splashed on his face. Before he could faint he shuffled toward the bed. He lied his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes on contact.

"_Hey there Gray!" Natsu said as he walked up to his boyfriend and Juvia._

"_Oh, hey there Natsu." He turned away and started to talk with Juvia. Juvia gave a giggle and the two started to walk away._

"_H-Hey Gray, what's wrong?" Natsu asked._

"_Ah, sorry Juvia, I'll catch up with you in a minute." Juvia nodded and walked off. "Hey Natsu, sorry but… I no longer love you anymore." Natsu was shocked and broken. He couldn't say or do anything but stand there with his eyes widened. "So… I'll see you around on missions." He walked off to Juvia who had been waiting for him._

"_B-But Gray, wait a second!" Natsu ran after him. As he ran farther he kept getting farther until he was trapped in a dark box. "G-Gray, help me! Someone help me!" Natsu was scared, sad and broken. He couldn't think straight nor could he move properly._

"_Natsu!" A familiar voice called out._

"_Gray?" Natsu responded._

"_Natsu, wake up!" Natsu looked around for who was talking._

"_Gray!"_

"_Natsu you have to wake up!"_

Natsu's eyes shot open to reveal a worried raven haired male sigh with relief. "Oh thank god." Gray hugged him into his chest so tightly he couldn't breathe. "I thought you were never going to wake up. I've been shaking you for ten minutes. How are you two feeling?"

"_Him_? Oh he's doing great." Natsu said while pointing to his stomach. "Me? Well, not so well."

"Are you alright?" Gray hugged him to his chest again but this time it was soft and caring, like Natsu would break at any minute – which was just what was happening. "You know you can tell me about it right?" Natsu gripped his stomach as he felt queasy again. Natsu stood up and ran to the bathroom again, but this time Gray was right behind him. Gray started to rub his back in a comforting circular motion. "It's alright Natsu, I'm so sorry it took me so long to come back, it seems there was a massive landslide along the mountain pass and nobody was allowed back until it was safe. I'll make it up to you somehow."

"It's not just that…" Natsu started before standing up.

"Then what else is there?" Gray asked as he filled up a glass of water.

Natsu took the glass and thanked him. "Well… it was my dream. Y-You came back from the mission; and you no longer…" Natsu trailed off.

"I no longer what?" Gray asked trying to listen to him.

"You no longer loved me, you loved Juvia; you left me alone, with nobody to be there for me." Natsu curled into a ball as a flush appeared on his cheeks.

"Natsu, no matter what… wait, why Juvia?"

"Duhhh, she followed you on the mission." Natsu reminded him.

Gray laughed sincerely at his boyfriend's hormonal attitude changes. He knew how fragile he could be in the state he is in at the moment so he tried to be as caring as he could be. "Listen, if there is one thing I know, it's that no matter what happens I will never stop loving you." Gray grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him onto their bed. "Now, get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." Natsu nodded and slowly fell asleep to the cold, yet warm, heat of his lover's embrace and heard one last thing before he fell asleep.

"I love you Natsu, and only you." Natsu smiled and snuggled into Gray's chest. Natsu knew he was in good hands; him and their child.

**In the Morning**

Natsu had woken up just as the sun blasted into the room. He looked around and suddenly a slight chill went up his back. He turned around and noticed Gray was gone. "Gray?" Natsu asked only to get no response. "Gray, where are you?" Natsu sat up and shuffled out of bed. He shuffled into the kitchen to see nobody there. "Where is he?" Natsu asked himself lightly.

"Sorry, I'm busy." Natsu heard Gray talking. He peeked around the corner and saw Juvia wearing a dress while talking to Gray who was only in his boxers – yet again.

"But Gray-sama…"

"Sorry but I told you before, I don't love you. I love Natsu." Gray told her. He was about to shut the door but Juvia jumped out at him and kissed him on the lips. Natsu cracked at that very second and silently made his way to their room.

"What the hell Juvia!" Gray said rudely yet quietly so he wouldn't wake Natsu – who he thought was still asleep – up. "I don't care _how_ much you **love** me, but I know one thing for sure, my heart belongs to one person; one extremely sensitive yet cute guy who I've always loved. So good bye Juvia, and next time don't wake me up at six in the morning for something as stupid as this." He shut the door on her. He made his way up to their room but when he was about to walk into the room when he hear Natsu sniffing from what seemed like crying. "Natsu? What's wrong?" He walked into the room and looked at him.

"Leave me alone Gray!" Natsu snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" Gray asked somewhat loudly.

"I saw everything, you and Juvia down stairs at the door making out! I knew something had happened between you two! You're a two timing…" Natsu was cut off by Gray's lips up against his. Gray pulled back leaving a flushed Natsu lying on the bed.

"First off, Juvia jumped on me. I didn't kiss her back and before you ask she rang the doorbell and I went to see who it was so you didn't wake up. Second, I told you I only love you Natsu. We both know neither of us can lie about something like that." Natsu was speechless at what Gray had just said.

"I feel stupid now. Like a complete idiot."

"Well you are. But you're _my_ idiot." Gray hugged his waist. "Now, let's eat a peaceful breakfast right now."

"Mm, sounds great." Natsu was about to get up until Gray picked him up bridal style.

"Change of plans; I'm carrying you to the kitchen." Natsu rolled his eyes but couldn't help at his lover's gentleman-like actions. Natsu had forgotten what it was like to be truly loved for a while since Gray hadn't been around for a week. "If you start feeling sick, please tell me so I can help you."

"Alright, hey Gray?" Natsu asked nervously.

"Hm?" Gray asked setting him in the chair.

"Sorry about freaking out on you. I kind of jumped to a conclusion there." Natsu told him.

"Eh, it's no big deal. I'm just glad you understand." Gray kissed his cheek and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out some food and looked at Natsu who was burning a napkin into ashes and eating it. "Hey, don't fill up Natsu!" Gray told him.

"Sorry, what?" Natsu asked breaking out of some sort of trance. "Sorry, I spaced out there." Natsu grinned and took a drink of water Gray had retrieved from upstairs somehow.

"So, how has the week been going for you?" Gray asked.

"Nothing much, it's just been really boring for the past week without you here." Natsu told him. "Do you have any ice cream?"

"No, don't you remember? You ate the rest of the ice cream last week and I said I would get some more after the mission." Gray said with a sweat drop. "I'll just cook up some eggs and toast for you." Gray told him.

"Alright then, thanks." Natsu said. He looked around and saw clouds moving over the sun. "Is it going to rain again today?" He asked.

Gray looked out the window and smiled. "It's nothing serious, just a bit of lightning and rain headed our way." Natsu tensed up at that one word.

"A-Ah, well that's g-good to know." He said.

"Hey, you alright Natsu?" He snuck a hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine, I-I'm not sick." Natsu told him. "Well, any more sick than I already am that is." That still didn't calm Gray down.

"Well, here's your breakfast." He handed him his breakfast.

"Thanks Gray."

The two of them had a nice chat about Gray's mission since Natsu was really excited to hear about it. After breakfast Natsu and Gray had decided to watch a movie and take the day off since the storm was beginning to roll into the city. Natsu was sitting next to Gray while Gray was currently stripping his clothes subconsciously. "G-Gray, your clothes." Natsu said with a blush on his face.

Gray looked down at his chest and saw he was only in his boxers. "What happened to my clothes?" Gray asked surprised. Natsu laughed at that and Gray pulled on his shirt again. Half way through the movie Natsu got somewhat cold and rested his head on Gray's chest. Gray smiled and pulled Natsu all the way into his lap and put his head in the crook of Natsu's neck. Just as they started to get comfortable in that position Lightning flashed across the sky and the power went off. Thunder rolled around the city for a few seconds.

"What just happened?" Natsu asked since he started falling asleep.

"It was just lightning. The power went out." Rain was evident as it pelted the windows and the roof of the house. Gray looked around the house and saw nothing but dark corners.

Natsu felt Gray looking around and gave a little flame so the room would be lit. Gray saw this and couldn't help but smile at the innocent look his lover had on. "It's cold without the Heater on."

"Well it is winter Natsu; it tends to get cold around this kind of year." Gray teased.

Natsu huffed and stood up. "I'll go get us some blankets."

"Alright, just don't run into anything." Gray teased again. Natsu rolled his eyes and walked out of the room leaving Gray alone in the room. As Natsu made his way down the hall he heard something walking down the floors. Natsu looked to see who it was and saw nothing.

"Well that's weird." He said as he moved down the hallway again. He opened up the closet and walked inside looking for a blanket. He found what he was looking for and went to open the door when it wouldn't open. As soon as he tried to open it water started to seep through at a fast pace. "Juvia… Juvia let me out!"

"Sorry Natsu, but you're not fit for Gray-sama to be with." Her voice echoed. "It's such a shame you didn't get the message the first time, or else this could have been avoided. Now Gray-sama will always be with rightful lover." Natsu rolled his eyes and heard her walking away as the water continued to move into the closet. He tried to break down the door but nothing would work. He couldn't use his dragon slayer magic because he was now chest high with water. "Gray!" Natsu screamed. Hey, it was the only thing left for him to do in this kind of situation. The water started to flow in deeper and harder. "Gray!" Natsu screamed again. He started kicking so he wouldn't sink to the ground. "Gr-ay!" Natsu choked out some water. "How c-an this clo-set fill up so fa-st?" He choked out more water as his head started to touch the ceiling. "GRAAAY!" He screamed one last time before his whole body was submerged in water.

**With Gray**

"Geez, what's taking him so long to get a single blanket?" Gray asked. He heard footsteps and stood up to see if it was Natsu, but instead he saw Juvia. "What are you doing here Juvia?" He asked bitterly to her.

"Juvia just came to apologize for her recent behavior." She said.

"Where's Natsu?"

"Who's Natsu?" She asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb Juvia! Where is my Natsu?" He yelled at her.

"He doesn't deserve someone as great as Gray-sama. Juvia is the one you should be with!" She cried. "You know I love you and yet you deny it anyways!" She was starting to sob.

"Where is he Juvia? If you did anything I swear you will be sorry you ever met me." Gray ran down the hall while Juvia just smirked.

"By then it's most likely too late." She thought of Natsu drowning and her smirk grew wider and more sadistic.

Gray ran down the hall and stepped in something wet. "Natsu… NATSU!" He ran at the closet and tried to open it up but wouldn't budge forward. "Damn it Juvia, if he's hurt I swear you will die by my bare hands." He kicked the door as hard as he could and who knows how many gallons of water flowed out. Gray was swept away by the current and he quickly opened the front door to let it all out. "Damn it, now part of the house is soaked." He said. "Wait a minute; this is no time to be worrying about the house…" He ran back to the closet and the power went back on. He turned on the light which flickered on and revealed a soaking wet Natsu. "Natsu!" Gray knelt down to make sure he was safe. When he didn't hear his heart beating he started to panic. "Oh god, Natsu wake up!" Gray pushed on his chest a few times but that didn't work. He decided to do Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. After five or six times – Gray wasn't counting – Natsu finally spat out the water. "Natsu, Natsu say something."

"G-ra-y." He choked out. His voice was hoarse and broken.

"Thank god, I thought you might have died." He hugged him to his bare chest.

"It was Ju-via." Natsu choked out again.

"I know, don't worry about it Natsu. I'm never leaving you again."

"Good, because I'm really, _really_ cold right now." Natsu laughed. Gray smiled and carried him to their room.

"First we should dry you off." Gray walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. He threw it around Natsu and smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" He wrapped himself around his waist gently.

Natsu leaned back into the embrace. "Not so well, I feel like crap." He stated.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice it earlier. I knew it was taking you a long time to come back."

"Hey, we're even now." Natsu said while kissing Gray's cheek. Gray smiled and bit his earlobe earning a shiver through Natsu's body.

"Still as sensitive as ever Natsu." Gray told him with a smirk. "But that's what I love so much about you." He released Natsu and rummaged through his drawers for spare clothes. "Here are some spare clothes." He tossed them to Natsu who shifted into the bathroom. A minute later Natsu came out in his spare clothing and found Gray nowhere in sight. He stepped out farther and was captured by two arms. "Are you sure you're feeling alright Natsu? I don't want you getting sick now."

"I'm better than before." Natsu said groggily inside of the warm embrace. Gray dragged him onto the bed and covered his sleepy body.

"I love you Natsu." Gray said as he kissed his cheek.

"Gray…" Natsu whispered. The name was barely audible but was loud enough for Gray to head causing a smile to spread onto his face. Gray decided to join him in bed and wrapped him into his gentle embrace. Natsu turned to face his lover and snuggled his head into the firm and well developed chest. "I love you Gray." Natsu whispered to him.

"And I love you too Natsu. And I'll do anything to prove it." Gray told him before they both fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming of each other.


End file.
